Brothers
by bookworm999
Summary: Sophie would do anything for her brothers, Jack and Greg, but there are somethings she just isn't able to! After all, she is only human, right? Wrong. But she isn't what you think! Percabeth later, r&r, no flames please. rated t cuz i'm paranoid- not bad.


**Hey guys! So, I just want you to know that I know there will be some spelling errors, and grammar mistakes, but what can you expect from a middle school girl? And just for the record, this story is totally different. You may think you know what is happening, but you have no idea. So expect the unexpected, that is my advice.**

My hand slammed down on the clock next to my bed. "Oh shut up!" I moaned at it. "I don't want to go to school!"

My mom is keen of hearing. "Sophie, stop talking to inanimate objects, and get down here!" She yelled at me. Well that or she just knows me all to well.

I slipped out from under my thick quilt that my grandma had made for me, and let my toes hit the cold wood with a thud. I hugged myself as I inched over to my blue, weathered dresser. I pulled out a pair of jeans, and an old silver t-shirt, and quickly got changed, shivering to myself. I lived in the attic of our house. Guess what? The attic doesn't have a heater. I know what you're thinking. Oh, poor Sophie. Not really. I volunteered. After my brothers Greg and Jack were born, we needed more space. My parents were going to buy a new house, but to afford that, they would both have to work overtime, and my mom with the baby twins. I sacrificed my room, and my heater. I wouldn't do that for just anyone- the twins are special.

The school day was pretty uneventful. I went to my classes, ate lunch, and had a math test. It was 3:00, and the bell had just rung, ending school, when things really started to go strange.

I never take the school bus. Tons of kids, yelling, throwing food, and gossiping, no thanks. So I waited for my mom like always. Except this time, she never came. I waited for half an hour, before I finally figured that something was up. I asked the school secretary, Martha, a short, stocky woman with red hair, if my mom had called, but she told me that no one had called all day.

So I went back out side, and sat on the bench in front of the school again. Then it started to rain. Just my luck. It was about four when I decided to walk home. It was only about fifteen minutes away, so while I was not the most athletic person ever, I figured I could make it.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw our car in front of our little house. I had figured something terrible must have happened- my mom never, and I mean never forgets. Then I saw the police car pulled up in our driveway, and I swear, my heart skipped a beat. I ran to the door, and dripping wet, skidded into the house.

"Mom?" I called, close to tears. You have never experienced true terror, until you think something awful has happened to someone you love. "Dad? I'm home!"

I heard a shriek from the kitchen. My mom, dad, and two police officers emerged in the hall.

"Sophie!" My mom cried. She looked awful. Her hair was a mess, and her face was streaked with mascara. Crinkled up tissues poured from the pockets of her lavender bathrobe.

"Mom, tell me what happened!" I cried, as she enveloped me in a smothering hug.

"Greg… Jack… We thought you…" She managed to get out, and then began to sob. My dad pulled her into his chest.

I turned to my dad, hoping for an explanation. There was a sinking feeling in my stomach. Something had happened to my brothers, I knew it. They were only six!

"Well…" My dad started, but my mom, who had recovered from her breakdown, interrupted.

"It's your brothers. They're missing. I put them upstairs for there nap at one, and when I went back up at two, they were… they were gone! I called your school to tell you to walk home- spoke to a nice lady… Miss…. Miss Mandy? No. It was Martha. She told me she would pass it on to you. When you didn't come home, we assumed the worse. I called your school again, but this time no one picked up."

Inside I was seething. That secretary! Why would she do that? I was about to tell my parents that no one had given me any messages, but then I bit my tongue. My mom and dad were already distraught enough, no need to worry them further.

"Yeah… I got sidetracked on the way home." I mumbled pathetically.

I turned my attention to the police. "So? Where are they? Where are my brothers?" It was a pointless question. I knew that to. But I had to here it aloud.

"Er…" One of them spoke. "We are currently investigating all our leads, but as of now, we uh… we don't know." The other just nodded.

"Then why are you here? Go look for them!" I screeched. My brothers mean more to me than anything in the world. The fact that they were missing had just hit me hard. Like a boulder, rolling over me time and time again, until every drop of life had been squeezed out. And that was just it. With out my brothers, I was lifeless. I broke down, and sobbed.

The police just looked uncomfortable.

"Jack?" I called into the dim evening. I had gone alone into town to look for my brothers.

"Greg! Where are you guys?" It was pretty pointless to search for them like that. If they had run off on their own, they would think I was playing a game. If they had been kidnapped… Well, I didn't want to think of that.

"Greg?" I called one more time, not expecting an answer.

I was turning to go home, when I heard something. It was faint, but it sounded like a whimper, or a little whine.

"Who's there?" I called, anticipation, and fear marring my voice.

I waited for a minute, and then decided I must have imagined it.

"Sooooo" I heard. It was just a whisper. A little, hoarse voice. But it caught my attention. I crept toward the sound. Trying not to get my hopes up, I strained my ears.

Then I heard it again, a little louder, a little more clear. The voice hadn't been saying 'so', it had been saying "Soph"! That was what the boys called me. I raced around the corner now, heart soaring. What I saw stopped me in my tracks. Greg sat, huddled to the corner, tears streaming down his face. His blue eyes were filled with terror.

"Greg!" I cried, racing over to him. I scooped him up in a hug, and kissed the top of his head. Then I remembered something.

"Greg," I asked carefully, "Where is Jack?"

Greg burst into tears.

**So how do you like it so far? Now, if you're thinking, oh, Sophie's a half-blood, blah blah blah, no, she is a mortal who can see, blah blah blah, you are absolutely wrong. Just wait to see what's coming!**

**-Hannah**


End file.
